


«Кеф-Бир»

by GrenkaM



Series: ФБ 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Masturbation (mention), Out of Character, Swearing, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrenkaM/pseuds/GrenkaM
Summary: Всю жизнь его пытались убить самыми разными способами. И только одной мусорщице это удалось. Ну ладно, почти удалось.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: ФБ 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838632
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	«Кеф-Бир»

Сломанная нога сама себя не вылечит. 

Это дядюшка Люк обычно повторял, пытаясь научить племянника Силовому излечению. Сам не умел, но джедайские книги гласили, что чем больше Света внутри, тем круче результат. Однажды Люк сдался и сказал, что Свет в Бене в достаточном количестве появится, только если фонариком в ухо посветить. Ну, или засветить. Свою роль тогда еще сыграла лишняя порция кореллианского виски внутри дядюшки, который в кои-то веки был един не только с Силой, но и с искренностью.

Итак, Света у Бена не было как метафорически, так и буквально. Поэтому сломанная нога болела, а искать полезные ништяки на развалинах Звезды Смерти приходилось, подсвечивая себе сайбером. Тем самым, красненьким, с крестовиной. Бен его лихо выбросил, когда принял решение отказаться от Кайло Рена. Не зря же на всяких варварских планетах оружие воина после его смерти ломали. Но никто и ничто не уходят бесследно. Поэтому, помучившись день от боли, жажды и одиночества, Бен меч из воды призвал. 

Всю жизнь его пытались убить самыми разными способами. И только одной мусорщице это удалось. Ну ладно, почти удалось. Ну ладно-2, не мусорщице, а… принцессе? После дурацкой «битвы» и нежданного излечения Бен, как дурак, пытался понять, где достать транспорт обратно, учитывая, что Рей свалила на его «Шепоте», а предатель — на оставшейся целой лоханке (еще одна затонула). В этот момент вдруг зов о помощи от Рей настиг его по форсбонду и заверте…

Только в дурном сне он мог бы успеть через полгалактики. И от отчаяния (а еще слабоумия и отваги, сказал кто-то голосом Люка) Бен спроецировал себя на Экзегол. Полуголым, он ведь скинул мокрые тряпки, чтоб немного просохли. А еще потратил время, чтоб не только отлупить наконец заносчивых мудаков, они же рыцари Рен, но и отобрать у кого-то из них свитер. Драный. Мать бы сделала замечание. Какой дурак выгуливает проекцию в драном свитере?

Удивительно, но развалина Палпатин, как и он сам тогда, с Люком, не понял, что Бен проекция. А может, понял, но деликатно промолчал, ха-ха. Рей тоже не поняла, не смотря на всю диадность и форсбондность.

Будто мало было проблем, однако пока Бен, так сказать, проецировал, ему на ногу упал уставший ждать кусок ржавого металла с переборок Звезды Смерти. Это удачно совпало с полетом в бездну на Экзеголе. 

И пока Бен собрался, пришел в себя, подпитался силой Темной стороны и криффовой матери, заново спроецировал себя в ебучую пропасть, вылез — Рей уже лежала мертвая. Бен попытался ее перевернуть, как на курсах армейской медпомощи учили. Сделал вместо искусственного дыхания массаж сердца — и сумел запустить. А потом Рей его поцеловала, и он сдох. От счастья.

Вернее, думал, что сдох. Лучше б сдох, честное слово. Жрать нечего, летать не на чем, воды нет, лихорадка и депрессия грызут. Зато сумел наложить на ногу нечто вроде шины, благо подходящих обломков было — хоть задницей ешь, как сказал бы Хан. Хан, впрочем, не являлся, и никакие призраки-джедаи тоже. И нахер их. 

Бен кое-как собрался и хромал внутри Звезды Смерти, там, где они с Рей дрались, пытаясь подобрать материалы для самодельного опреснителя морской воды. Дядюшка Люк научил его собирать воду в пустыне, а вот посреди океана — не научил. Как вдруг звуки размылись, Сила загудела, и ему открылся форсбонд впервые за несколько дней, когда он был вынужден пить даже собственную… этого он никому не расскажет, если выживет! 

Рей сидела в деревянной бочке с водой. То ли мылась, то ли грелась. От воды шел пар, и она рыдала. Увидела его — и зарыдала еще горше, что-то там неразборчиво булькая про призрака. Но Бену сейчас было на все наплевать. Он из последних сил рванулся к ней — и попытался хлебнуть воды из бочки!

Связь начала таять, Бен понял, что не успевает напиться. Он глотнул мыльной воды, выныривая, ткнулся башкой в сиськи Рей. Облизал их на ходу — они же такие мокренькие! — и едва сдержался, чтобы не укусить. Сила, как же он голоден! 

Рей схватила его за волосы, потянула на себя, но связь окончательно лопнула, и Бен снова оказался на криффовой Звезде Смерти. Один. Вдобавок Рей, пытаясь удержать, выдрала ему здоровенный клок волос. 

Бен вздохнул и, завернувшись в мокрый плащ, похромал в укрытие. Продолжать поиски деталей мешали стояк и нога, которая от его грандиозного рывка сильно разболелась. 

В укрытии Бен первым делом справился с напряжением и… нет, он никому не расскажет о том, что заменило ему в этот день обед. Хотя нужно было не лениться и поискать в ловушках (которые он сделал из хлама и гниющей дряни) крабов и раков. У крабов только клешни съедобные, а раков можно попробовать сайбером жарить — м-м-м, вкуснятина! Жаль, что жареные на сайбере раки существовали только в его воображении. 

Но Бен, как тупая банта, подрочил и заснул, а когда проснулся, было поздно. Шторм разошёлся так, что изъеденные морем стены дрожали и выли, а нога распухла и штаны едва не лопались. Бен прикинул: если шторм затянется на несколько дней, у него нет шансов на выживание. 

От прогрессирующего воспаления поднялась температура. Бен сидел у холодной сырой переборки и ругался с призраками в своей голове. Не настоящими — настоящим призракам Силы на него плевать всегда было. И вот как раз когда он произносил полный нетрадиционных половых сношений монолог, обращаясь к несуществующему дядюшке Люку, напротив снова возникла Рей.

— Ты не можешь быть призраком! — заплакала она. — Тебя не ощущают в Силе ни Люк, ни Лея…

— Их проблемы, — еле произнес распухшими и пересохшими губами Бен.

— Я боюсь верить! — Рей снова злилась.

Правильно, милая, переплавь свое горе в гнев, и Темная сторона примет тебя с распростертыми объятиями.

— Тогда просто похорони мое тело, — Бен устало прикрыл глаза. — На Кеф-Бире, в обломках Звезды Смерти. 

И форсбонд снова развел их по разным уголкам галактики. Что ж, если она не успеет, то может, действительно похоронит.


End file.
